


等待坠落 1

by chenglian



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenglian/pseuds/chenglian
Summary: 一定意义上的黑白盾，并不全是，真相会在结尾说明。赛博朋克au，灵感来自理查德·摩根的小说《副本》，有剧情参考





	等待坠落 1

他知道自己在做梦。Steve已经死了，“堆栈”完全破碎，绝对死亡。  
瘦弱的身体，风把他的金发吹乱，虽然看起来还是有点儿病恹恹的，但Bucky知道，Steve是他最勇敢的战士。  
梦里的Steve一把将Bucky推开，而他自己却重重摔倒在地，飞船舱门被炸出巨大的豁口，大风猛然灌进来。  
他看到Steve摇摇晃晃站起来，满身是血，接着就被敌人袭来的强力脉冲震了出去。  
无尽深海。

1  
“真他妈的绝了，这种事儿也推给我做？”身穿防护服的工作人员Joe按下控制板的启动键，骂骂咧咧地走进寒气十足的F区，重型机械运转的声音全部关闭在外面。  
展现在Joe面前的是一面宏大的弧形冰墙，悬浮着一列列整齐划一的冷藏水柜，视线望向远处，这是联邦监狱的F存储区，关押密级重犯的地方。今天Joe不是来执行杀人的，而是要将一名重犯“唤醒”。在影像识别通过后，螺旋式的白色阶梯渐渐显现，医护人员跟在Joe后面踏了上去。  
这话听上去似乎是个病句。不过现如今已经不是了，人类掌握了完美的意识转移技术，死而复生早已见怪不怪。简单的说就是意识可以下载和备份，在某种意义上，人类可以达到永生。每个新生儿的脑干部位都会被安装上意识存储器——也就是名为叫“堆栈”的记忆芯片，只要你有足够的金钱，就可以将意识下载和备份进新的躯体中。  
“听说这位杀过的人从来没有复活过。”实习医生小声嘀咕道。  
“他在这儿睡了好几个世纪，”Joe熟练地操纵着启动程序，皮笑肉不笑，“没力气杀你，也没这个闲心。”  
新来的医生不再讲话了，默默取出“唤醒”用的针剂用具。一阵冰冷的机械嗡鸣之后，冒着寒气的冷舱缓缓打开，赤身裸体的长发男人紧闭双眼，安静蜷缩着身子，浸泡在凝胶液体中，如同女人子宫里熟睡的婴儿，他的手腕和脚腕缠绕着各种各样的数据线。  
Joe露出了略微嫌弃的表情，这本来不是他的工作凭什么让他来做，但他还是不情愿地弯下腰，手伸进黏糊糊的胶状营养液体中，粗暴地拨开黏在男人后颈的乱发，将“堆栈”用小型注射枪钉进他的颈椎。  
一分钟过去了。没反应。医生看向Joe。  
“耐心点儿，这至少需要三分钟。”Joe跟这个没有经验的实习医生解释。没想到他话刚说完，脖子就被一只机械手臂紧紧攥住了。  
Joe的眼神瞬间充满惊恐，他完全发不出声音，这不可能，根本没有人可以做到瞬间恢复力量，这不可能。  
医生慌忙捡起掉落的平板，一边操作一边哆哆嗦嗦地念，“停下，325……57038！放开他！”  
在他重复好几遍后，Joe终于被男人狠狠甩向一边，连带着和医生一起跌倒在地。  
“现在是哪一年？”男人走近他们，声音和他的面容一样沉峻，身上的黏稠胶液缓慢地滴了一路。  
“别……别杀我。”医生吓得直往后退。  
“我在问你时间，蠢货。”他继续往前走。  
“2……”Joe咳嗽着回答了他，“2619年。”  
Bucky低下头看了眼他的机械手臂，他在极短的时间内适应了新的躯体。这对一个前特派作战员来说是轻而易举的事，Bucky自己也记不清他的意识究竟经历过多少躯体了。  
每具躯体都有自己的意识。Bucky不知道这个拥有一只机械手臂的男人经历过什么，他也懒得去追究与他无关的事。这具躯体精瘦而健壮，反应敏捷，绝对接受过严苛的军事训练，留下来的狰狞疤痕证明他也受过酷刑，说不定接受过什么生化改造。  
洗完澡后的Bucky走到镜子前。适应新的躯体最重要的是适应新的面孔。这副陌生面孔不知道要伴随多久，一天，一个月，还是一年？  
在Bucky还在为联邦政府卖命时，他几乎每天都要适应新的躯体，随时传送意识，即刻投入战斗。躯体频繁更换的副作用之一是，极容易忘记了原本的模样，严重了甚至会产生思想混淆，一个战士如果没有强韧的毅力，就会被巨大的精神压力压垮。对Bucky这些被联邦政府选中的士兵来说就不一样了，他们是佼佼者中的佼佼者，组成最强大的队伍，解决恐怖分子，维护联邦和平，这是他们的职责。  
不过那都是以前的事了。  
Bucky擦掉雾气，在看清楚镜子中的面貌之后，愣了一下，他简直不敢相信。他看到了自己的模样。一开始Bucky以为这是幻觉，可并不是。这就是他自己的躯体。有人使用过他的身体，并且改造了他的机械手臂。发生了什么？为什么会这样？  
Bucky来不及多想，匆忙换上工作人员给他准备的干净衣服走了出去。等候在外面的Joe看Bucky一脸阴沉，条件反射地想逃跑，不过还是晚了一步，他没有躲过被Bucky掐着脖子举起来的命运。  
“这是谁做的？”  
“什……什么？”Joe的脸迅速涨成猪肝色色。他妈的，为什么不找医生的麻烦偏偏找他，他招谁惹谁了。  
“谁对我做了改造？”  
“我，我不知道。”  
“回答我。”Bucky提高了声音。  
“我真的不知道，操啊，你放开我！”Joe挣扎了一会儿，语气终于软下去，“行行好，求求你放开我吧。”他的眼底只有软弱的恐惧，Bucky一无所获，只好松开手，机械手臂蕴藏的力量似乎比他预计的还要多。  
Joe领他走进监狱处理中心，迅速跟工作人员简单交接几句就快步离开了，他对Bucky抱有十二分的警戒，如果可以的话，他恨不能立刻备份数据传输到新的身体里去。  
“James Buchanan Barnes，代号32557038，根据第十三项法规1270条例以及雇佣条令，你被允许假释出狱三个月，雇用人Grant Rogers，请在这里签字。”坐在电脑前的妆容精致的处理员面无表情地念完，将打印出来的协议推给Bucky。  
“什么？”听到Rogers的姓氏，Bucky心脏突然狂跳不止。  
“我没时间重复第二遍，还有，这个是Rogers将军给你的信。”她递给Bucky一个信封。  
Bucky赶紧撕开了信封，陌生的斜体英文，上面只有一句话——外面会有人接你，很高兴与你合作，Barnes中士。落款是G.R  
雨点敲打在透明的玻璃顶上，越来越急促，大厅灯光昏暗，人很少，有的坐着，有的站着，心情各异地等待他们的家人或朋友出狱。  
他们再次见到的亲友也许就是陌生人了，量刑而定，大多数罪犯会随机分配到新的躯体，男的，女的，老的，少的，甚至是体弱多病的躯体，这对于犯罪者来说也算是一种惩罚。  
Bucky粗略扫视一番，并没有发现信中所提的等待他的人。他孤独地走出大厅，迈下台阶，雨水很快淋湿了头发和衣服，Bucky看到了阔别许久的灰色天空。  
没多久一架漆黑的巡逻飞艇轰鸣着降落下来，泥水从钢制材料的艇身往下淌，银亮的警徽格外醒目，盾牌与鹰的图案。舱门放下，身穿制服的警长撑开一把黑色的大伞，大步向Bucky走过去。  
“抱歉，我来迟了。”他一边说着，一边将伞举过Bucky头顶。  
Bucky怀疑他现在仍然是梦里。眼前男人的样貌与死去的Steve一模一样，分毫不差。只是个子比他高很多，肩膀比他宽阔，就好像是瘦弱Steve的“升级版”。他嘴唇颤抖着张了张，眼神变得迷惑，不可置信地问道：“你，你是……”  
“Steve Rogers，联邦分区警长。”雨水流过Steve英挺的鼻梁，瞳孔映得漆黑，他向Bucky伸出手。  
Bucky喉咙发紧，脑袋瞬间嗡嗡作响，心脏几乎停止了跳动，他拼命想要集中精神，记忆中满身是血的小Steve与面前的这个男人渐渐重合。  
Bucky感觉地面伸出了无数只手，拉拽他，撕毁他。  
“你怎么了？”Steve走近他一步。  
外界的声音离Bucky越来越远，积累堆叠的记忆倾然坍塌，彻底搅混了他的脑子，亿万光年漫过他的躯体，Bucky再也支撑不住，摔倒在雨里。

 

2  
Bucky睁开眼睛，看到的是满天的星星，还闻到了花的香气，他微微皱眉，手臂支撑着坐起来，周围是一望无际的田野。  
“关掉它。”他对着空气说。  
“这有助于你睡眠。”驾驶着巡逻飞艇的警长Steve注视着前方，没回头。  
“我已经醒了，谢谢。”  
Steve关掉虚拟景象，停顿几秒后将飞艇调换成自动驾驶模式，他在Bucky旁边坐下，两个人的目光相遇。  
“好点没？”  
“你究竟是谁？”Bucky问他。  
“Steve Rogers，最开始就告诉你了。”他诚实地回答，把水杯递给Bucky。  
Bucky望向舷窗，雨还在下，巡逻艇正在越过布鲁克林大桥。  
如果还算桥的话，从上空俯瞰，大桥遍布着贫民住宅，陈旧古老，仿佛一座庞大的废墟遗迹，昏暗阴沉，钢筋水泥拼凑堆叠，桥上那些粗大的钢索也被废弃制品缠绕，在雨中摇摇欲坠，唯一一条巷子连接了布鲁克林区与曼哈顿岛，弯折而狭窄。除去长期居住在桥上的人，是没人愿意穿过这里的，开辟的空中路线已经足够。  
他注意到了这个叫Steve的男人与小Steve的不同，他右眉骨处有颗痣，不明显，如果不仔细看根本没人发现。  
克隆体，复制人，这些都已经合法化了，长得一样更加见怪不怪，现在没有什么是完全可信的。一个孩童的身体里住着的也许是活了好几百年的灵魂。灵魂，算是吧，如果接受意识的“上传”与“下载”，那么灵魂就只是个存储意识的芯片。  
Bucky明白，他的Steve已经死了，Bucky将感情重新塞回内心深处，可看到那张几乎一模一样的脸时，他还是有些难以接受。  
他一言不发地喝完水，尽力避开Steve的视线，“Grant Rogers是你什么人？”  
“我哥哥。”  
“哦，”Bucky点点头，“那你一定也调阅过我的档案了，警长。”  
Steve没吭声。  
“我的左手臂是怎么回事？”  
“你的档案中有20％空白，是被刻意抹去的，这也是我想知道的。”  
Bucky松开Steve的领子，他觉得莫名其妙，“你想知道这干什么？我跟你有关系吗？”  
“我只是想要确保我哥哥委托的调查员信得过。”  
Bucky用一种审视的眼光打量Steve，这让他产生一种与过去Steve重逢的错觉。这个男人的表情和语气像极了小Steve，却不是他的小Steve。  
“你看起来就好像在思考用什么办法拧断我的脖子。”Steve忽然笑了起来。  
“确实想。”  
“额……”  
“十分钟后将抵达Rogers宅邸。”AI机械女音提醒在飞艇内响起。  
Rogers的宅邸确实非常豪华，字面意义上的，这更像一座城堡，Bucky感觉这里容纳一支军队都没有问题。恶劣的天气并没有影响到豪宅的宏伟气势，反而增添了更多的神秘。巡逻飞艇降落在沙滩上，一位彬彬有礼的管家早已恭候多时。  
“小少爷，”他将撑起的黑伞递给Steve，“Barnes先生，这边请。”  
咸湿的海风吹过来，Bucky忍不住打了个冷颤，Steve看他一眼，默默把外套脱下来披他身上。  
“我没事。”Bucky想脱下来。  
“先生，请不要辜负小少爷的好意。”管家友好的提醒他。  
“……”Bucky看向Steve。  
“Coulson，你不用这样。”Steve有点无奈。  
“没关系，”Bucky不客气地穿上Steve的大衣，点点头，“小少爷，谢谢你。”  
“……”  
Coulson一边在他们前面领路，一边解释:“Barnes先生，请不要介意，Rogers将军吩咐过，小少爷的话必须要服从。小少爷他非常厉害，是有名的警长，Barnes先生一定会喜欢他的，你不知道，追小少爷的人多了去了，就连街区那些小猫小狗都非常喜欢小少爷。还有啊——”  
“够了Coulson，不要再说了。”Steve扶额。  
他们穿过干净宽阔的草场，是真的青草，纯天然的植物。一路上Bucky没有发现任何安保系统装置，要么没装，要么就是隐蔽得太好。他猜是后者。因为落在这里的雨都是经过了层层过滤。  
他跟着Steve走进大厅，他仰起脸，透明的穹顶被雨水轻轻敲打着，格外静谧，让人感到非常安逸。  
“不好意思，将军需要些时间，还请Barnes先生坐在这边耐心等一会儿。”  
“我没事。”  
洁白无瑕的墙面上挂着些艺术品，大多是油画。Bucky被其中一幅画吸引了，他忍不住走近，是莫奈的《睡莲》。  
他记得这幅画。小Steve当时还被Bucky鼓励着模仿画过，甚至达到了以假乱真的地步。如果不通过仪器鉴定，根本没人发现。  
——“你喜欢吗？”  
——“当然，我的小Steve无论画什么我都喜欢。”  
那些尘封多年的记忆就这样硬生生从他心脏里挖了出来，鲜血淋漓。  
“James？”  
Bucky终于抬起头，看到的是警长的脸，那张和小Steve一模一样的脸。  
“我没事，”Bucky尽力平复情绪，他指着画作，问这个Steve，“别告诉我这是莫奈的真迹。”  
“确实是。”一个宏亮而沉稳的声音从他身后响起。  
Bucky转过身，他心脏剧烈跳动起来，感到一阵头重脚轻，喃喃道，“不，这不可能。”  
出现的男人穿着做工精良的西装三件套，身躯高大而宽阔，挽起衣袖的手臂露出富有张力的肌肉线条，脸部轮廓分明，鼻梁英挺，眼睛深邃，金发整齐不苟地梳向后面。   
他和Steve几乎一模一样，唯一不同的是，他的左眼皮上有一道伤疤，不过这并没有影响到他散发出的魅力，透过他的双眼，Bucky仿佛能感受到无穷尽的力量。  
“将军。”Coulson说。  
“给Barnes先生倒水，他喜欢伯爵红茶。”  
Bucky今天刚刚被“唤醒”，经历的冲击却足以引爆地球了，他没想到Steve与他哥哥是孪生双胞胎。样貌相同的两个人站在他面前也就算了，还跟他曾经的未婚夫一模一样，还他妈也姓Rogers。  
“Barnes先生，我知道你有很多疑惑，”Grant Rogers招呼他坐下，“莫奈这幅画是我无意得到的，也算是有幸，他话锋一转，“Steve，你愣着做什么，坐下。”  
后来Bucky挨着Steve坐下，他没去看Rogers的眼睛，只是一直低头盯着手里的茶杯，过了好一会儿才说:“这样啊。”  
Rogers的表情毫无变化，“我知道你的过去，确实挺巧的，你死去的恋人和我们很像，希望你不要介怀。”  
Bucky没有吭声。  
“我是想请你帮忙调查一件谋杀案，”Rogers开门见山，“你只需要用是或者不是回答我就好，当然了，如果拒绝我，你就只能再回——”  
“他没死。”Bucky斩钉截铁地说，他死死盯着Rogers，Bucky知道他在自欺欺人，可他还是又咬牙重复一遍，“他没死。”  
Rogers眯细了眼睛，瞳孔变得狭长，随即又恢复惯有的面无表情。  
“随你的便，我不关心，”Rogers抿了一口茶，“前安全调查局的特派调查员，James Buchanan Barnes，你现在的表现非常不符合这一身份。”  
“没有耐心就是我的专长，”Bucky猛然站起来，“到底是谁的谋杀案，请你赶紧说。”  
Rogers忽然笑了，露出欣赏的目光，左眼皮上的伤疤触目惊心，他停顿一会儿才说，“是关于我自己的。”  
Bucky疑惑地看向身边的Steve。

3  
Rogers领Bucky去了案发现场，他没有让Steve跟来。  
这是个典雅的书房，房间很大，屋顶悬挂着一盏水晶吊灯，有一面墙全是书籍，从地面到屋顶，落地窗边有个画架，上面是一张还没完成的油彩画，旁边的书桌除了堆放的书籍，还摆放着一些作画用的工具。最吸引Bucky目光的是角落里的那盆绣球花，纯白无瑕，盛开得正热烈。  
那是小Steve最喜欢的。  
“那个啊，”Rogers想了想，“以前朋友送的，你来得很巧，今天是花期第一天。”  
Bucky找到了墙上那片四溅的血污，已经沉淀成了暗黑色，不知怎么的，Steve满身是血的画面又浮现在了他的脑海。他揉揉太阳穴，拼命摆脱那个画面，“你的尸体是谁发现的？”  
“我弟弟。”  
“这就是你不让他调查的原因？”  
“当然不是，”Rogers沉默片刻，“毕竟在我这件事上，警察派不上用场。不是你想的那样，我不是在有意针对我弟弟。”  
“看得出来，他对你很重要。”  
“现在你也是，”他拿起画笔蘸了点棕色颜料，“毕竟我要仰仗你帮我破案。”  
“你在画什么？”Bucky好奇极了，画上的人物辨不出性别，脸只画了一半。  
“维纳斯。”Rogers端详着画里的人，似乎陷入了沉思。  
“哦，”Bucky看向窗外，雨似乎小一点了，淡淡的香气钻入他的肺腑，“当时凶手一枪打爆你的脑袋，但其实你并没有死，因为你有远程备份。”  
“没错，意识存储中心，我的意识每24小时就会下载备份传输到那里。”  
Bucky暗想有钱人就是不一样，随意感慨了一句，“那一定很贵。”  
“还好吧，意识存储中心是我成立的。”  
“……哦。”一阵沉默后，Bucky又问道：“进入书房的权限都有谁？”  
“我弟弟，管家Coulson，还有我的律师山姆 威尔逊，就这些。”  
“除了这些，没了？比如……你的妻子或者孩子？”Bucky试探性地问道。  
Rogers看向他，第一次露出随和的笑容，似乎是被Bucky的问题逗笑了，“不，Barnes，我还没有成家。”  
“好吧。”Bucky四处打量这件书房，他在找可以隐藏武器的地方。  
“有一把粒子术枪，在书桌抽屉里，已经被警察取走作证。”  
“凶手是用你的枪？”  
Rogers点点头，“晚宴期间，我有点不舒服，就回了书房。警察判定是自杀，可我不这么想。”  
“你弟弟呢？”  
“Barnes，我不是拿自杀取乐的那种人，这对我毫无好处，”他语气中有嘲讽的意味，“所有人都认为我是自杀，没人相信我。”  
“也许我可以从宴会名单查起。”Bucky说。  
“你想怎么查就怎么查，”Rogers很干脆，他递给Bucky一张名片，“在这期间你的花销全部由我承担，还有，这是我的武器供应商家。你想要什么就打这个电话，他们随时欢迎你。”  
Bucky看着名片上写的特查拉工业，不由得怀疑了，Rogers这样无忧无虑的富人还有什么不满的呢，也许他真的是因为无聊才自杀玩玩的，反正他拥有了永生。  
“你会作画吗，Barnes？”  
Bucky摇摇头，“你还记得当晚发生的什么吗。”  
“进书房后的事很模糊，我什么也记不得，转身时只听到一个声音。”  
“什么声音？”  
“有点像手指扣敲桌子的声音。”  
“有多久？”  
“不知道。很短。”  
“你当时在干什么？”  
“我记不清了。”  
回忆似乎让Rogers感到不舒服，Bucky不再勉强他，“我会尽量查清楚的。”  
Rogers笑起来，“希望你不要辜负我的期望。”  
“了解，我们是雇佣关系。”  
“只要将案子调查清楚，你就拥有自由了，而且我会按照协议付你薪酬。”  
Bucky点点头。  
“喔对了，今天接你出来的Rogers警长，他是你监护人，你的活动最好在他视线范围内。”  
“啊？”  
“你在这段时间住在他家，不许带妓女回去。”  
“……”  
Bucky觉得谈话可以就此结束了。

4  
古旧的高楼建筑物上挂着各种光怪陆离的标牌，街头随处可见广告立体投影，花哨迷乱，五颜六色。  
天空飞速穿行着汽车与飞艇，地面的人群推推搡搡，熙熙攘攘。小吃摊滋滋冒着热气，促销商店的机器人挥动着僵硬的手臂，音像店播放着满是黄腔的日文歌。  
有贩卖药品的小贩，推销着眼花缭乱的致幻剂，也有示威游行的激进者，高举着各式各样的标语，不停往走过他们身边的行人手里塞传单。偶尔吹来的狂风把地上的废纸片和女人的裙子一同掀了起来，引来一阵不明意味的杂笑。  
体态撩人的皮肉生意宣传最多，全息影像中显现着女人的曼妙酮体，关键部位被亮光刻意遮挡，有的伸着湿漉漉的舌尖，舔弄着她涂满唇彩的嘴唇，诱惑客人，有的一边抚摸高耸的乳房，一边呢喃细语喊自己名字，把手缓缓伸进两腿之间。  
Bucky在街区里无所事事地走动，怀着欣赏的眼光去感受这些乱七八糟的而又富有生机的糜烂气息。离开Rogers宅邸已经过去一周了，他当然没有去Steve家住，而是在最繁华的街区找了家高级酒店，不是吃饭睡觉就是发呆闲逛，他暂时对查案没什么兴趣，只想放空大脑。Rogers将军一直没联系他，警长也很忙，基本不过事，每天象征性的发消息问他在哪儿，Bucky每次都是机械性的回复。  
“我尊贵的客人，不来点儿纸醉金迷吗？”一个身材瘦削的高帽子男人拦住他。  
纸醉金迷是一种致幻剂的别称，可以让人体会到濒临死亡的快感，与毒品不同，它不会给人体带来伤害。Bucky曾经吸食过这玩意儿一次，不过被小Steve发现后就给了他个“严重”的教训。  
久远的记忆再次浮现出来，这让他很不好过。Bucky摇摇头，想绕过这个小贩，突然眼前粉小贩变成了一个粉色头发的妖娆女人，散发着刺鼻的香水味，Bucky喉咙发堵，一阵恶心，烦躁不堪的情绪在心底涌动。  
他不耐烦地将女人按到墙壁上，很快女人变回那个小贩，“疼疼疼，朋友，哥们，兄弟，有话好好说啊。”  
Bucky恶狠狠瞪了他一眼，松开手。他从口袋中找出打火机，啪的一声甩开，点燃烟，继续往前面的巷子穿行，他想找个落脚的地方，至少可以睡一觉。  
他很困，很累，孤独，困惑。一觉醒来，身体被改造，虽然机械手臂很酷，很强大，但他不知道自己发生过什么，他丢失了一段记忆。  
他感到口渴，路过自动贩卖机时停下，也不知道这可不可以用Rogers的DNA授权签名支付。  
他挑了一瓶矿泉水，正准备在支付界面确认指纹，突然后颈被冰凉的枪口抵住了。  
“瞧啊，这不是那个杀人疯子吗？”一个戏谑的声音从他身后响起，“出狱了就跑来这儿消遣？”  
Bucky不知道这是谁，也不知道这具躯体究竟干过些什么，杀人疯子？什么意思？  
“举起你的手，不然我就打烂你的存储芯片，让你死翘翘。”  
他照着做了，一个漂亮女人非常无礼地搜遍他全身。  
“没有武器。”  
他听到身后的男人继续说:“跟我们走一趟，老实点，不然你连自己怎么死的都不知道。”  
“说完了么？”Bucky开口道。  
“什么？”  
男人还没反应过来，他的半张脸就被狠狠揍了一拳，他被打得耳鸣，鼻梁断了，止不住地流血，滴滴答答，紧接着胸口也挨了一拳，他吃痛地倒在地上。  
这个女人也没好哪里去，Bucky用夺过来的粒子术枪一次性爆了她的脑袋。  
这个绑着方巾的男人见势不妙，以最快的速度爬起来，往远处逃跑。  
Bucky没理他，转过身在溅了血肉的屏幕上确认指纹。  
“咚”得一声，矿泉水落到柜子里，Bucky取出来喝了几口，随手扔到一边，他举起枪，瞄准远处的方巾小子，扣动扳机，却发现没有子弹了。  
“妈的。”Bucky只好扔下枪，向他逃走的方向追去。  
Bucky开始后悔，他在心里骂自己，为什么要拒绝Rogers的武器供应，要是有粒子术枪，他可以轻易解决这个找麻烦的家伙。而现在他还要去追赶，很浪费时间的好吗？  
他踢开脚下的路障，继续全力奔跑，三两步跨过狼藉的废墟，离那个头巾小子越来越近了。  
“操你妈的，还跑？”Bucky跳下三米多高的水泥台，向前一个翻滚，顺手捡起一块砖头扔过去，起身将方巾小子重重扑在地上。  
他抬起机械手臂，一拳砸在方巾小子的脸上，Bucky身体的战斗机能好像被激发出来了，他揪起领子，将他轻松扔了出去。  
“我错了，放，放过我吧……”  
黑暗中的男人开始祈求，他含含糊糊的求饶，肋骨也被踢断了，呼吸都很困难，也没有了开始那股盛气凌人的架势。  
Bucky没有讲话，他向前走去，准备动手。  
“不许动！”  
一道强烈的探照光束射到了他们身上，扩音器的警告在夜空中回荡。  
Bucky抬起头，眯起眼睛，看到一架熟悉的警用巡逻艇。  
他继续往前走，抽出别在腰间的军刀。  
“我说了，不许动！”  
悬停在空中的防暴巡逻艇打开了舱门，Bucky看见了亮出警徽的Steve Rogers。  
脑海中只剩下一个念头，杀了他。  
杀了他，杀了他，杀了Steve Rogers。Bucky无法抑制这种叫嚣的念头，只能用力将军刀插进已经无力反击的的男人胸口，一刀接一刀，鲜血溅在他脸上，唤起了他更多战栗的兴奋。直到他眼前一黑，很快失去了意识。

tbc.


End file.
